Bittersweet Memories
by Luminous'hadow
Summary: La Grande Guerre et des âmes marquées à jamais...si seulement l'amour pouvait suffir à tout guérir. Si seulement... OS. HGDM.


C'est un OS assez court, inspiré de ces moments de la vie où on souhaite en dire beaucoup mais où on en dit finalement très peu. Et où au final, nos silences parlent pour nous. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

 **Contexte :** Plusieurs mois après la Grande Guerre où Harry a vaincu Voldemort, Hermione et Draco se retrouvent autour d'un café. Discussion où leurs sentiments et projets se croisent et se mêlent.

* * *

Il faisait beau ce jour là. Un grand soleil réchauffait Londres. Alors les gens étaient sortis dans la rue profiter du beau temps. Pour que, le temps d'une après-midi, ils puissent oublier que le monde sorcier est encore à reconstruire. Et en terrasse de café, deux amants dont tous le monde ignorent la nature de leur relation, se retrouvent enfin. C'était encore la guerre la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, il y a quelques mois de cela.

_ Et toi Granger, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

_ Ce que je comptes faire?

Elle avait longuement joué avec sa tasse de café posée devant elle. Puis, elle avait levé ses grands yeux chocolats sur lui avant de répondre.

_ Je ne sais pas trop...Je pensais partir à l'étranger, aux Etats-Unis. J'ai quelques connaissances en Californie alors je me suis dit que je pourrais les rejoindre.

Il y eut un long silence. Toujours assis en face d'elle à la table du café, il avait attrapé une cigarette qu'il fit rouler entre ses doigts, avant de l'allumer.

_ Et toi?

_ Moi? Eh bien…

Il tira sur sa cigarette. Puis en regardant la fumée qu'il avait recraché et qui formait un tourbillon blanc au dessus de lui, répondit.

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je vais faire. Ma famille, le manoir...Je dois m'en occuper. C'est mon rôle, après tout.

Elle le dévisagea, longuement. Elle repensait à ses responsabilités à lui, et elle se sentit mélancolique brusquement. Parce qu'elle au moins était libre. Elle avait la possibilité de partir ailleurs, loin de tout, car plus rien ne l'a rattaché là où elle était à présent. Mais lui...

Sa cigarette venait à se terminer et il tira intensément une dernière fois dessus. Il écrasat ce qu'il en restait avant d'ancrer son regard au sien.

_ Au moins...continua-t-il, je n'aurai pas le regret de me dire que je n'ai pas suivi mon coeur lorsque je t'aimais.

Elle avait tiqué mais il ne remarqua rien. Il se tût un instant puis repris.

_ Ca n'aurait pas pu marcher entre nous, tu sais. C'était joué d'avance...

Elle baissa légèrement la tête mais il continua de la fixer du regard. Et puis elle avait sourit en remuant légèrement la tête, faisant se mouvoir ses grosses boucles brunes sur ses épaules.

_ Tu permets? Demanda-t-elle en esquissant un geste vers ses cigarettes.

Il hocha la tête et elle prit attrapa son paquet posé sur la table avant de se mettre à fumer. Chaque bouffée qu'elle inspirait l'a soulagée amèrement. Puis quand sa cigarette fut finit, elle murmura.

_ Je vais devoir y aller, il commence à se faire tard.

Alors qu'elle se levait, il voulu dire quelque chose pour l'a retenir. Mais il resta silencieux et alors qu'elle attendait un geste de sa part qui ne venait pas, elle esquissa un geste de la main en guise d'au-revoir. Il inclina simplement la tête en retour, et déjà elle faisait un pas en avant, pour s'en aller.

* * *

 _Non, Granger, je ne te retiendrai pas car c'est mieux comme ça._

 _Tu dois vivre ta vie et je ferais la mienne. Ensemble...ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher. Pas comme ça, pas dans cette vie. Pourtant Merlin sait combien je t'ai aimé, et tu es encore bête de te questionner là-dessus. J'aurai voulu te dire tellement plus, tu sais. Faire évanouir tous tes doutes et te laisser savoir ce que je ressens pour toi. Tous ces mots, ces remords qui me pèsent lourd sur le coeur et que je n'ai jamais su exprimer. Mais j'ai simplement garder le silence. Car il ne fallait pas que tu aies d'espoir. Oui c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça…_

 _Un jour tu comprendras ma décision. Ce que tu prends pour de la lâcheté, te paraîtra alors plus sensé, plus profond. Tu comprendras que parfois, l'amour n'est pas suffisant. Et que, au-delà des souhaits et des envies, la vie est beaucoup plus complexe que ce qu'elle n'y paraît. Et puis un jour, cette lourde peine, cette douleur accrochée à ton regard s'effacera._

 _Alors voilà, je fais ce que j'ai toujours su faire de mieux et je te laisse partir._

Et déjà sa silhouette se confond avec les autres piétons, au loin.

 _Prends bien soin de toi, Hermione..._

Il ralluma une dernière cigarette, pensif. Avant de s'en aller du café à son tour.

 _Fin._

* * *

Voilà...c'est très court, je sais. Et mal contextualisé mais j'ai posté ça très rapidement directement après l'avoir écrit. Je vais retravaillé l'histoire et sûrement l'allonger mais pour l'instant voilà ce qu'il en ait.

Une review peut-être? connaître votre avis me ferait très plaisir!

A une prochaine fois, j'espère :)


End file.
